


When Rey came home

by Swimmergirl_01



Category: Star Wars
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other, read this lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5853136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swimmergirl_01/pseuds/Swimmergirl_01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was 3 am when I wrote this but you should still read it :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Rey came home

Rey and kylo have been together for a while. But yesterday that changed...

 

Because Ray is a fucking bad ass motherfucker she used a lightsaber and stabbed Kylo just like he did to Han Solo.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Beautiful


End file.
